The Boy Who Loved
by charleegirl
Summary: I couldnt think of a good name. That doesn't really fit but oh well. Anyway, HARRY AND GINNY and bit of RonXHer, NevXLun.Post DH. The war is over. Harry goes away for a year and returns to find shes gone on Tour FOR 3 YEARS!. When she returns what next?
1. Lunch at the girls

"Get up man!"

"What? What's going on?"

"Its 11 bloody o'clock that's what's going on!"

"So…"

"Harry Don't you remember!? We promised Hermione we would go to lunch with her!" The red head yelled from behind Harry Potter's bedroom door.

"Ron, calm down I'm getting up. Wont be a second." Harry groaned popping his arm out from underneath the duvet and feeling around for his Glasses. He felt more tired than usual, but that was to expected. He had only narrowly escaped a hangover. Neville's 20th Birthday party was indeed an extravagant event, though, what Harry can remember of it wasn't very glamorous. Dean and Ginny had spent a little too much time together that night for Harry's liking's and a familiar monster lurched inside him as Ginny leant against Dean; him supporting her tipsy steps.

"Just Hurry up mate the girls are waiting!" Ron called.

"Girls?" Harry inquired "I thought it was just going to be the three of us? Who else is coming?"

"Ginny of course, it's at Miony's and her's isn't it? So naturally she will be there."

Harry swiped his fingers through his hair; he hadn't even considered that the lunch would be at Hermione's and Ginny's apartment. It did make sense that Ginny would be there too. Harry felt lightened and deflated at the same time. On one hand he would see Ginny, although on the other he didn't know how much longer he could take pining over her. It was true he was the one that broke up with her those four years prior. It was also true, however, that he had no choice to break up the relationship. It was for her own safety. Harry had defeated Voldemort and had no reason not to be with Ginny. So why were they not together? Surely after all the torment Harry had been through, he the hero would get the girl? Apparently not. Harry did not get the girl. No matter how much he wanted Ginny was not his and hadn't been for the last four years. After the war was over Harry had hoped to get back together with Ginny. He hadn't seen her for over a year, and when Hagrid had asked Harry to spend a year with him away in Australia, looking for a family of giants to take Grawp in he desperately wanted to object. Despite his feelings Harry felt he owed it to Hagrid in some retrospect and went along to help. Hagrid was over the moon and they in the end found a home for his little big little half brother. Harry had sent a letter to Ginny regularly for a few months. She never replied. Harry concluded she no longer had feelings for him and took the hint. When he returned He was 18 years old and Ginny was not there. He had just missed her as she had been recruited for a world tour which filled in the time up until now. Now she was back.

"Oh er right"

"Shes been back for a month. Get use to it."

"Yeah I will,"

"You ok with that?" Ron asked, he was obviously eating something.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked trying to cover his true feelings. Ron said nothing. "Ron its been four years I defeated Voldemort remember. The boy who lived can get over a crush." He hoped that had been convincing and topped it off with a forced laugh.

Ron didn't say anything for a moment. Until he dropped his voice down to something a lot more sincere (Probably what he was eating too) and said "Maybe, but what about the boy who loved?"

"Just drop it yeah?" Harry pleaded.

"Fair enough mate. I'm here for ya you know. Us Weasley's are hard to let go of, we are stunning."

"Yeah most of you are." Harry joked back.

Ron played mock hurt and retorted with a crude "Since when do you call your self the boy who lived anyway?" Ron was in the room by this point. Harry split on his slippers and through a pillow at his best friend.

"I'll grab a coffee and then shall we go?"

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Are you alright there?" Hermione slapped Ginny's fingers away from a very large salad bowl.

"What I'm hungry," Ginny gave her best puppy dog eyes and popped a square of cheese in her mouth. "Besides there late."

"Like brother like sister." Hermione teased.

Ginny pretended to storm of into the Lounge room. It wasn't a big room, very modern and cozy. It suited both the girls fine. Ginny jumped on the couch and put her feet up, since all the work had been done in the kitchen. She aimed the remote at their muggle tv.

"Hermione! Its not working again!" She called into the kitchen.

"Have you got the remote around the right way?"

Ginny had forgotten which was up, she never knew what to do with those muggle contraptions. "Yes of course I have!" She lied. Hermione had figured as much when she heard the television flick on.

"So when's Ron getting here then?" Ginny asked.

"He should be here any moment, …. with Harry."

Ginny faulted for a moment and realized what Hermione had said "What?!"

"Oh err it must have slipped my mind." Hermione lied " Harry's coming, did I not tell you?"

"Hermione, you're a terrible liar!" Ginny was on her feet and face to face with her best friend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I thought it would be obvious he was coming, look at all the food!"

"This is only enough to feed about twelve people! Ron's coming Hermione! There should be more than this if anything!"

"Look, I knew you wouldn't stay if I told you earlier."

"And you think I'm staying now?" Ginny was angry, not too extreme but very mad.

"Please, you will wont you?"

Ginny was just contemplating on whether she should stay or not and then came a loud 'CRACK!' and two men appeared in front of her. Both her age and tall. One very freckly and red headed, and the other green eyed and had a noticeable scar on his forehead that stood out like a sore thumb beneath his messy black hair.

"Hello!" Ron bellowed hugging his sister and then Hermione.

"Hello Ron, Harry!" Hermione replied with much the same exuberance.

Ginny did her best not too look at Harry keeping her focus on Ron but she eventually gave in after a long 2 and a quarter seconds and she met eyes with her ex boyfriend.

"Hiya Harry" She greeted him with a half smile. She was apparently very angry with him still, she noticed. Though his smile was just as tempting as it had been all those years ago.

"Hey, Gin" He replied. There was a brief silence between the four until Hermione cut across it.

"So who's hungry? Ginny was just saying she doesn't think there will be enough, but there is plenty really." Hermione motioned towards the dining table with her wand and the four sat down. Harry Directly opposite Ginny and with Ron at his side. The four began to dig in. Hermione had out done her self and it was almost like being at the burrow. Hermione and Ron began talking as soon as they sat down. Ginny and Harry layed low and pretended to be interested in what they were saying, secretly casting glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.

"So Gin, Hows the Harpies?" Ron asked Ginny about her team.

"Good, yeah good. We aren't flying at the moment. Seasons over. So I have a few months to myself and of course friends and family. Its good really good." She said as Harry listened intently. "What about you?"

Ron loving to have the chance to boast about his job as an auror boosted into reply "Yeah great, we are catching the bad guys at work. Knocking Death Eater skulls it's great. Harry here is a little bossy of course, but what are partners for?" He finished beaming over at Harry.

"Just before you got back actually Ginny Harry had a nasty run in with an ex Death Eater and ended up in my wing. It was funny seeing as Harry resisted any medical treatment what so ever in the start insisting he escort the guy to Azkaban."

Ron cut over Hermione "Yeah it was funny as you should have been there. Well the fact he was being so pig headed anyway. The blood pouring out his back was a bit full on. Show her your scar Harry!"

"Which one?" He asked with a smirk and the four laughed.

"Go on," Ron persisted and Harry was hesitant but pulled up the back of his shirt. Ginny was embarrassed and intrigued at the same time she didn't know whether to look away while he took his shirt off though she decided to enjoy the view while she waited for him to turn around and show him the gash scar. The scar was huge and looked like he had been attacked from behind with a sword.

"Still idiotically brave then?" She teased and he put his shirt back on. He couldn't help but smile as he saw a glimpse of the old Ginny in that joke. It was undeniable he still missed her.

"Yeah he's still an idiot." Ron said and laughed.

"Neville's party last night was pretty good don't you think?" Hermione asked unintentionally changing the subject.

The other three coursed in with yeah's and agreements.

"I'm surprised you remember it Harry, what were you thinking getting that drunk?" Hermione asked.

"I err wasn't." he said taking a glance at Ginny. She was wondering the same as Hermione he could tell. The truth was once he had seen Ginny with Dean he just kept drinking and didn't care to stop.

"It's a bit unlike you." She said. "Though everyone's entitled to a bit of fun. "Speaking of fun did you see Nev and Luna. Who'd have thought?"

"They are made for each other though." Ginny said with a girlish sigh.

"What about you Gin, seeing anyone? I feel like I haven't seen you much since you have been back, what you been up to?" Her brother asked her. "Bit chummy with Dean last night. Weren't you? I think it was him. I was a bit preoccupied and there were about three hundred people there."

Hermione blushed but only Ron seemed to notice and he follow suit.

Harry was holding his breath. He knew Ron was fishing for information for him; he really was a great mate.

"I haven't been with Dean for god knows how long, since before I was with-No Dean and I are just friends."

They had all known what she was about to say. "with Harry." Harry's spirits grew higher

At this and the fact she wasn't with Dean.

"Oh ok." Ron tried to break the silence." Harry hasn't been with anyone since you really."

Hermione kicked Ron under the table and by the look on his face he seemed like he hadn't meant to say that at all.

"Well, I…" Harry began to cover but couldn't think of anything that would make the situation any better.

They all went quite, Ron felt ridiculous and Hermione was glaring at him. When Harry finally looked Ginny in the eye she didn't seem to be about to laugh or smiling. He was sure she would find this hilarious. But to his astonishment she didn't budge. Her eyes just looked back into his. At last she got up and said "Well, I think I'm going to go for a walk."

Hermione, Ron and Harry just watched her get up and leave; none said anything.

The clock struck 1 o'clock.

"Harry" Hermione began.

"Go after her!" Ron finished.

A/N: Ok this is my first Harry Potter; I have never done anything other than the Avatar so please forgive me. I haven't really checked this or anything because I cant be bothered. Sorry. Well if you like it let me know. And reviews would be great.

Ps I know it's a bit rushed and dialogue. Once I know where its going it will get better.


	2. Wait up!

"Ginny Wait up!" Harry called from the steps on the front door of Ginny's and Hermione's apartment that lead to a long lit street. She turned around.

"Harry?" She just stood there, the snow beneath her her boots and everywhere else he realized just how red her hair still was. It wasn't faded and it wasn't orange. It was a a light red, red. And the most beautiful color that Harry's eyes perceived.

"I wondered if we could talk?" She gave a nod and he jogged to where she was standing. Snow began to fall. "I'm sorry, Ron shouldn't have told you that…it was very embarrassing...I'm sorry"

"No, its ok. He's my brother if anything I should be apologizing." She said and gestured fro him to walk with her.

Neither said anything for what seemed like an eternity. Until – "It's true." Harry blurted.

"What's true?"

"I haven't been with anyone really since, well you."

"Oh,"

Ginny hadnt been with anyone else either, but she didn't feel the need to tell him at that moment. Even though she wanted to.

"I'm sorry!"

"I told you Ron's a git he will get his soon…don't worry about it Harry."

"Gin, It's not that. I'm sorry for ditching you." He pleaded with his eyes the best he could to her direction but she wouldn't look at him and they kept on walking.

"So you should be." She finally said. "I've wait four years for that apology. Three years for a decent reason for leaving."

"I had to go with Hagrid. Gin, It was his brother. He needed someone there. He needed me."

- "I needed you!" Ginny yelled across. " I needed you Harry! I missed you so much and when you sent those letters I couldn't even read them I was so angry. Anything that could be written in a letter wasn't what I was after so I didn't read them."

Harry gulped down his own saliva, and felt her every word pull at his chest.

"I didn't know what I was to do! I thought when you came back we would go back to us. We would I duno move in together. Or something. I love you so much! Bloody Hell Harry you broke my heart!"

Harry's heart lifted and broke the second time at the same time. "Love?" he dared to Question.

"Loved..err loved." The lie tasted sour in her mouth.

"I see." He contemplated on his words, it was clear to him that she thought this relationship to be completely over. And he should little to his likings make the most of it. "I'm sorry Gin, I know I hurt you. My feelings haven't changed and ..err I doubt they ever will., But, if you will find it in your heat to let me be your friend? I could at least be around you." He attempted a smile. What ever it looked like it couldn't match the confusion in his own mind, none of what he said made much sense to him.

**A/N- Short pretty crap… yeah I duno where this is going but stay tuned, im hoping for some humor..**


End file.
